


You Don't Deserve This (But I Do)

by tonkystank



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Gen, Hallucinations, Happy Hogan (mentioned) - Freeform, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Hatred, Starvation, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony is alone in space and hes dying help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: Tony always knew he was going to die. He just didn't know it would be so painful.





	You Don't Deserve This (But I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction on this site and I'm not very proud of it?? I hope you like it anyways

It’s been six months since Titan. Since Thanos destroyed half the universe. Since his torture began.

He could still feel Peter’s ashes on his dry skin. He could still hear Peter, sweet, innocent Peter, begging for his life and crying for Tony to save him. He could still smell the slightly acidic air of that god forsaken planet.

_God, Peter, I’m so sorry._

He should have never gotten him involved. Peter was just a kid, just _16 years old_ and Tony had to drag him into that stupid fight. He didn’t deserve that. Peter deserved to go to prom and have his first kiss, he deserved to go to college and _live._ But now, because of Tony fucking Stark, he’ll never get to.

_“When you can do the things that I can, and you don’t, then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.”_

_“I just wanted to be like you!”_

_“You can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood.”_

Tony wished Strange would have let Thanos kill him on Titan.

Eventually his thoughts about Peter spiraled into chaos, thinking about everything and nothing. What about the others? What did Thanos do? Is Rhodey okay? Steve? Happy? _Pepper?_

His breaths were shallow, and his mind was going slightly fuzzy. The oxygen is going to run out in about a day. He turned his head to the helmet that was laying in front of him, staring into his soul. An idea struck him.

_Of course._

Gathering all of his strength, he leaned forward to turn on the mask. Tapping the side, “Is this thing on?” As the blue lights swept over him, he felt a spark of relief. Here he goes.

“Hello Miss Potts.”

His voice was rough and thin from not using it for so long.

“Don’t feel bad about this; Part of the journey is the end.”

_That up there? That’s the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?_

_Together._

_We’ll lose._

_Then we’ll do that together, too._

“And being stuck in space with no hope of rescue is more fun than it sounds.”

_Stars, galaxies surrounding him, endless nothingness, enemies more powerful than we can ever imagine, falling, falling, falling-_

“Food and water ran out…. Four days ago.”

_The hunger pains are almost unbearable._

“Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning.”

 _A woman of tan skin and traumatized eyes, tucking in a small child with spiky hair, “_ _Sogni d'oro, Antonio.”_

“When I drift off, I will dream about you.”

_Will it even reach her? Is she even alive?_

“It’s always you.”

 

He shut the helmet off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't deserve it but please leave a comment and kudos if you even mildly enjoyed it


End file.
